Matthias Müller-Portland
Matthias 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He is the leader of his own group, situated in Jacksonville. Pre-Apocalypse ''(More information in Katrina's Pre-Apocalypse section) Matthias was the elder twin of Katrina Müller-Portland (who would later become Katrina Firestone). He had the same upbringing as Katrina, only he did not land into an adoption centre as he spent most of his time away from home, doing criminal activities (mainly stealing cars and getting involved in illegal business). At 16, he murdered three guards at a jewellery store, as he was trying to gather the money to pay a hitman that would kill Frank, his stepfather, landing himself in a juvenile detention center under a five year sentence as a result. Post-Apocalypse When news of the apocalypse spread to New Hampshire, Matthias made his escape. Somehow, he ended up in Florida. Season 3 Matthias grouped up with Yen, Three Chain, Carlos and Charlotte at some point. They arrived in Jacksonville, with Matthias using his crossbow to shoot down walkers. He remarked that if anyone in the group touches his Cheetos (which is reminiscent of Katrina's love of grape Fanta) or his alcohol, he would have no qualms with feeding them to the walkers. When Three Chain pointed out that a car was coming, Matthias commented that he was on the opposite side of the car and couldn't see because of Carlos being in the way. Three Chain later points out that the person helping them looked like Kevin Durant, to which Matthias responds that if Kevin Durant of NBA fame was helping them in a zombie apocalypse, then anything was possible. When he later got a glimpse of Katrina, he commented that she looked familiar. Getting frustrated, Matthias gets out of the car and climbs on top of it, in the hopes of getting a vantage point. Yen asks him what he is doing, with Three Chain saying that he thinks that Matthias wants them to get out of the car. Katrina is in shock when Matthias gets out of the car, as he looks incredibly familiar. She begins to question if it is truly Matthias, hoping to speak with him after the fight. When the walkers have been killed, Matthias introduces each of the members, before introducing himself. Katrina gets closer to the car and asks Matthias when his birthday was. Matthias tells her that it's December 14th, sharing his birthday with his twin. That's when he asks for her surname, getting closer to recognising her. After Katrina tells him that it's Müller-Portland, Matthias finally confirms his suspicions and awkwardly hugs his twin sister, after so long. Matthias takes a liking to Trix, flirting with her. He also expresses his admiration to Kevin Durant, calling him an NBA great. When Charlotte gags at his attempt to flirt with Trix, Matthias gives her the middle finger. Katrina responds by giving him a glare, hoping that he would stop, but he only shakes her hair playfully. Trix tells Matthias and his group about The Rogues. Matthias asks Yen if that is the group in soldier uniforms that they spotted. Yen tells him that it is, they were also the group that killed a four year old girl in front of her screaming mother. Katrina provides him with a further incentive to fight The Rogues, by telling him that she was kidnapped at the hands of the leader and almost forced to betray the group. Matthias agrees to join the Orlando Group in fighting The Rogues, with Katrina's presence being a bonus. He then asks if it is just the three of them. Listening to Trix recall what has happened to the Orlando Group, he notices Katrina being sad. When he asks her what's wrong, Katrina tells him that she was in love with one of the members, who died. Presumably irritated at Katrina being miserable over someone who was already gone, Matthias vowed to speak with her when they had time. Then, paying attention to Trix once more, he told her of two members of their group that died, Matthias' own pitbull Spike and Akane, a Japanese-American woman. He quickly changes the subject, however, and declares his gang's alliance with the Orlando Group official, but he also warns that there's still not enough to fight back against The Rogues. Matthias informs the group about a hotel that a group of survivors were heading for, allowing for Kevin's plan to continue. Getting into his own car, but in the driver's seat, he tells the Orlando Group that he'll drive in front of them and they can follow in their own car. He asks his group what the chances are of him getting with Trix, receiving mixed responses. When Three Chain gives his response, as he compliments Trix, Matthias threatens him. Yen tells Matthias to start driving and to tone down his "horniness", with Matthias telling him to chill and calling him "Zen Yen". This offends Yen. Matthias can only reply that offending people is his job, and he finds pleasure in doing so. He asks Carlos if his Cheetos and alcohol are okay, to which Carlos confirms that they're in fine condition. This allows for Matthias to start driving. When they arrive to the hotel, Matthias lures out the group hiding inside, and shows them his arsenal of guns, in an attempt to recruit them to fight The Rogues. Before they fight, however, Trix suggests that they should rest. Matthias agrees and goes inside, making a note of Trix's room key. He also requests for Chain to bring his loot of Cheetos and alcohol to his room. He ends up visiting Trix and they end up in conversation. Their conversation turns into a makeout session, and the two become romantic interests. Their session is initially interrupted by Katrina, who asks Matthias for a rifle. Matthias tells her that he doesn't have any guns left and that she should speak to Louis. When Katrina leaves, he continues to make out with Trix, until she falls asleep. Matthias then leaves the room carefully, only to be met with Charlotte, who tells her that Katrina is up to some "shady stuff". When Katrina lands herself in a commotion, as she murdered Titus, Matthias is left wondering what is going on. Because Matthias was defending Katrina, Louis involves him in an argument and tells him of Charlotte's death. Matthias doesn't react much to her death, continuing to argue with Louis further. It is Katrina who stops the argument eventually, telling them that she will exile herself for what she did, but they cannot stray away from the fact that they need to work together to defeat The Rogues. Louis listens to her, despite his rage. Matthias accepts what Katrina says and prepares for the upcoming battle. He writes Trix a letter, informing her of what has happened. What he did after that was unknown. Later, he responds to Kevin's calls for help, as Katrina was discovered to be unconscious. Matthias instructs Kevin to take her upstairs, while he helps deal with The Rogues, who have just arrived. He is disgusted by Michael, waiting for the right time to fight. Matthias eventually goes outside to shoot more. Katrina, after her confrontation with Michael, runs to Matthias. Michael then stabs Matthias in the stomach, causing him to collapse. Exhausted by the fighting and his new wound, Matthias proposes a truce to Louis and reassures Trix that he'll be fine. Isabelle eventually tends to Matthias' wound. Season 4 Matthias is one of the prisoners of the cult. He is annoyed that he's separated from Trix and Katrina (who later died), and when Three Chain offers himself as a sacrifice, trying to save Kevin. When he is released into his allocated part of Miami to do his daily activities, he heads straight for the nearest bar. Yen follows him, asking him if the gang is over. Matthias replies that it is, since they're now prisoners but as long as he can eat and drink, he was fine. He then tells Yen that he and Trix will be reunited at some point, after Yen asks that he's fine even though he's separated from Trix, and that they didn't have sex, they only made out. He is unaware that Katrina had been mercifully killed. Later, one of the cult members, Edward, approaches him. It turns out that he is a defector, and wants to help Matthias and Yen get out, but under the condition that he has to go with them. Matthias agrees, even though he said that the cult wasn't so bad. He follows along with Edward's plan, right up to the explosion that kills Zoey. Killed Victims *Several walkers *Unnamed survivors Personality Matthias is usually a rude, blunt and sarcastic man, with tendencies to make crude or strange remarks. Yet, he is also charismatic and charming, especially towards women. He is an alcoholic, which may be an influence on his behaviour. However, Matthias does have a serious side. Appearance Matthias is a man in his late teens, with short black hair and blue eyes. It is said often that he looks older than 19. He is 6'3" and weighs 190lbs. Abilities *'Shooting: '''Matthias proved himself an efficient shooter, much like Katrina, as he used a crossbow to kill off walkers. *'Stealing: 'Matthias was taught how to steal by Frank, his stepfather. It's later revealed that he was very talented at stealing, as he was able to steal an entire arsenal of weapons. The circumstances surrounding this are unknown, however. *'Charisma: '''Matthias is a charismatic man, having tried using his charisma to flirt with Trix. Weapons and Items '''Crossbow: Matthias used a crossbow to shoot down walkers. Relationships Katrina Upon reuniting, Matthias and Katrina seemed to have an okay sibling relationship. Katrina stated that Matthias was not very caring as a kid. In Season 3, Matthias revealed that he was jealous of Katrina when they were younger, since she was popular and had good grades, as well as talent. He hated feeling jealous, though. It is Matthias who sticks up for Katrina, especially during their time in the hotel. He is unaware of Katrina's death. Trix Matthias found Trix to be cute, wishing to hook up with her and regularly flirting with her. Eventually, they became romantic interests and kissed. He is annoyed when he is separated from her. Kevin Durant Matthias openly respected Kevin, having been a fan of him. He was sad at his death. Spike Spike was Matthias' pet dog. It can be said that he loved his dog, since he spoke sorrowfully about his death. Three Chain Three Chain and Matthias have a comedic relationship, with Matthias using Chain's lack of common sense to get him to do his bidding (even though Chain is older than Matthias) and making empty threats towards him. Yen Matthias also has a comedic relationship with Yen, as he likes to irritate him for laughs. He loves to call Yen "Zen Yen", much to the latter's dismay. However, the two have one thing in common - the fact that they both find Three Chain idiotic. Trivia *Matthias is Austrian-American, due to having an Austrian mother and an American father. *It's confirmed in Season 3 that his birthday is December 14th. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Survivors Category:Season 3 Characters